


On Angel's Wing

by RequiemForTheWolves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemForTheWolves/pseuds/RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Castiel certainly wasn't one to take notice of on that Saturday morning, which was just fine with him, as he never really liked the spotlight anyways. So no one noticed as the blue eyed boy sitting all alone clutched the piece of parchment he had been given to his chest, sending a silent prayer up to whatever gods would listen in thanks for its existence, and quickly but silently gathered his stuff and left the grand hall, leaving his partly eaten breakfast behind for the birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Angel's Wing

The Great Hall was often prone to being a very crowded, noisy place; students catching up with friends as they stuffed themselves with the castle’s great food, and the excitement that always came with the daily mail. It would take quite a commotion to get all of the student’s attention, and though it had been accomplished before, it was quite a feat.

That was why no one really noticed the fact that an owl came for Castiel on that particular morning, a dark horned owl, lovingly named Baby by its owner. One could call such an event odd, seeing as how the dark haired boy’s family had all but abandoned him when he’d been sorted into Hufflepuff and not Slytherin like all of the other Novaks in his first year. They still gave him a place to stay over the summer of course, but even Anna, who still went to school with him, barely even acknowledged his presence, so he could forget about letters from father or any of his brothers.

Still, the bird was definitely there, asserting itself onto a piece of toast on Castiel’s plate, the food abandoned as the seventh year tore into the message he had been sent.

No, Castiel certainly wasn’t one to take notice of on that Saturday morning, which was just fine with him, as he never really liked the spotlight anyways. So no one noticed as the blue eyed boy sitting all alone clutched the piece of parchment he had been given to his chest, sending a silent prayer up to whatever gods would listen in thanks for its existence, and quickly but silently gathered his stuff and left the grand hall, leaving his partly eaten breakfast behind for the birds.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

If anyone had asked Castiel why he was in such a hurry to get to Hogsmead that morning, his excuse would be that it was cold as fuck outside and he wanted to get where it was warm. Of course, that was a lie, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to actually ask him anyways. As a seventh year, half of his friends had already graduated, moving on into their adult lives, doing adult things that Castiel would soon be doing as well.

The other half though had been pulled from school by their parents. It had been happening more and more frequently as of late, and though Mr. Novak wouldn’t be caught dead with his children not in school when they should be, many, more caring parents, had pulled their kids until the latest threat of danger had passed.

It was the latest thing since Lord Voldemort, this new wizard who was terrorizing homes with his pack of ‘demons,’ trying to strike fear throughout the wizarding community for reasons yet unknown. Personally Castiel thought the school to be the safest place there was, but some people simply felt better with their children close by. Charlie, Sam, and Kevin had been some of the first to go, and after them Cas didn’t really have much else.

Still, there were days such as this that the dark haired boy didn’t feel so lonely, that the warmth of the pub didn’t stop at his skin, and seeped down into his bones as well. It was a special day, because at the bar waiting for him, smiling and talking to Ellen as she cleaned a glass, was one Dean Winchester.

It didn’t take long for Cas to weave his way through the multitude of tables and chairs in his way, only tripping once, though it was enough to grab Dean’s attention with the noise he made, the green eyed man giving him a blinding smile as he rushed to meet him halfway. It all probably looked very cheesy, though Cas couldn’t bring himself to care as he was suddenly in Dean’s arms, the older man going as far as to lift him an inch off the ground as he proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

It probably lasted for longer than what was acceptable for most hugs, even in their situation, but even so Dean seemed reluctant to let go, keeping Cas close enough to press their foreheads together when he finally let him down. “So glad you’re here. I was worried you wouldn’t get my letter in time.”

“Baby got it to me this morning. You must have sent it a few days ago.”

“Yea.” Dean gave a bit of a self deprecating laugh. “I was in Scotland at the time. Didn’t realize it would be way easier to send it when I got here last night. By the time I did Baby was already on her way to you.”

“Idiot.” Cas laughed as well, Dean’s smile still wide despite the insult, and arms still wrapped tightly around his lover.

“Ugh, would you two get a room?” Professor Singer grumbled as he entered the pub, shedding his thick winter coat at the door. Snow had stopped falling the night before, but that hadn’t made it any less cold outside.

“I mean,” Ellen didn’t hesitate to join in, “you boys are cute and all, but you best get before you start grossing out my customers.”

“No one’s even in here!” Dean protested indignantly, with right to, as it truly was only him, Cas, and Bobby at the moment.

The owner of the pub placed a hand on her hip, a challenge in her eyes. “That’s only ‘cause Cas probably sprinted his little ass over here to see you. I’ll have customers any minute. You boys best come back and visit later, but I don’t wanna see you in here ‘till you’ve got all that mushy, puppy-dog eyes crap over with.”

Dean threw his head back in a laugh, easily eliciting a smile from everyone else in the room. “Yea, alright, we’ll come back after we’ve stared deeply into each other’s eyes for a few hours.” Cas couldn’t help but blush at that, but no one noticed as Dean was already steering him back out into the cold with an arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

Snow was littered everywhere, covering Hogsmead in a blanket of white that didn’t seem to deter exited students from roaming from shop to shop, picking out early Christmas gifts as the thought of holiday in a little over a month brightened their spirits. Castiel’s breath came out as clouds of steam in front of him, but with Dean’s warm body pressed so close the cold didn’t bother him as much as it usually did. He let the green eyed man lead the way, simply falling in step next to him as they made their way up near the shrieking shack in hopes of finding some privacy.

“So, how’s the Auror training going?”

Surprisingly enough Dean fell out of step for a moment at the question, looking almost reluctant to answer. “No more training, I’m out.”

“Out?” Castiel had to struggle not to yell the word, completely stopping their progress as he stared incredulously up at his partner. “It’s only been a year, how can you be out?”

Dean took a moment to swallow, and looked around before answering, checking to make sure no one would over hear them. They were mostly out of Hogsmead by then though, the closest people to them being a group of third years that had decided to have a snowball fight. “Look, it takes a while for news to travel all the way up here, especially with less students, you’ve been pretty cut off. Things are bad at home though, Cas. There aren’t enough Aurors to keep up with all the problems, so they’ve developed a sort of learn-as-you-go thing with us newbies.”

Castiel couldn’t help the horrified look that was painted all across his face, the thought of Dean facing off against a hoard of demons unprepared making the Hufflepuff’s heart beat much quicker than normal. “But that’s so dangerous though!”

Dean scoffed, not meeting Cas’ eyes. “Tell me about it. Benny’s still in the hospital over something that happened two weeks ago. He’ll be alright, but the curse was pretty nasty-” The brunette stopped when he turned to see his boyfriend’s downright terrified expression, mentally slapping himself for rambling when it hadn’t been helping in the slightest. He pulled the boy with wide blue eyes into a hug, meeting no resistance as he placed kisses into raven hair. “Hey, it’s alright, I’ll be okay. You know that.”

Castiel blinked a few times, pulling himself back together with an ease that was, sadly, very practiced. “No, you’re right, I know you will.” Reluctantly he pulled out of the brunette’s grasp, the arm that had previously been around his waist returning to its original spot. “So, have you heard anything from Sam lately?”

It was a good topic change, a smart move on Cas’ part, as it soon had Dean talking animatedly, not stopping until they were at their destination, the edges of the shrieking shack boundary. Not the most romantic place of course, but so early on in the trip no one was up there yet, and that was all the couple really needed.

Dean immediately had Cas held tight against his larger frame, their foreheads touching as he gave his boyfriend a mischievous smile. “I’ve been waiting so long for this.”

Castiel returned the grin with one of his own, blue eyes shining with the cosmos held inside their depths. “I know. I’m surprised you didn’t jump me as soon as you saw me.”

“Yea, well, figured it was pretty nice of Ellen to let me crash upstairs, and she probably wouldn’t appreciate a show.”

“Wow,” the dark haired boy taunted, “that must have taken a lot of restraint.”

Dean was inching closer to Castiel’s lips with each passing second, his next words a simple breath that caressed his lover’s skin. “It did. It seems I’ve run out though.”

There were no more words after that; no more were needed as the couple joined together, lips chapped and soft and demanding and desperate all at that same time as they clung to one another. They had waited months to have this togetherness again. Long nights spent in empty beds as summer ended and the cold came rushing in with the new school year. So many hours of empty hands and longing thoughts, patience worn so thin.

Even so, their moment didn’t last long, cut short by someone apparating onto the snow not far away, a crunch of white powder signaling their appearance. The couple broke apart immediately, but only had time to take in the sudden appearance of the blond girl with coal black eyes before she was hurling a curse at them, obviously having come with predetermined intentions.

“ _Avada Kedavra_!”

The spell had been aimed at Cas, but Dean was quick, had to be on the career path that he was on, and managed to step in the way just in time, taking the curse full force in the chest.

“DEAN NO!” It was more of a wail than a scream, but no amount of yelling would make Dean’s fate any different as he collapsed at Cas’ feet.

It was a thankful thing that the seventh year had a habit of keeping his wand on him, and that it wasn’t like him to lose his head under pressure. The demon standing in front of them was momentarily stunned; surprised over the fact that she had missed her target with some idiot’s unplanned interference. It wasn’t much time, but it was enough, and the Hufflepuff didn’t hesitate to send a spell her way in return.

“ _Stupefy_!” Castiel didn’t miss, sending his opponent down, if only for a little while. She would wake eventually though, and until then he needed to _move_.

Dean was too big for Castiel to carry, but there was no way in hell that he was leaving him there, opting to grab the collar of his jacket and drag him backwards into the forest behind them. The smart thing to do probably would have been to go back to town, but all Cas knew at the time was that he needed to get  _ away _ , and that the trees could provide a bit of cover for him, even barren, should the witch reawaken earlier than expected.

Everything finally started to hit Castiel as he walked, bringing tears to his eyes with shock and the thought of what the body he was dragging meant. Dean couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t! How was Castiel supposed to go on without him? There was no purpose for him if Dean was gone. He didn’t have anyone left, and if the only person he was living for was gone, well what then? It didn’t take long for silent tears to become full out sobs, making his progress even slower than before as he could barely see the ground in front of him.

It took about five minutes for Dean to start moving again, first only simple twitches and jerks before he was capable enough to start kicking, trying to bring himself to his feet. Eventually he managed it, nearly falling again twice, but soon strong enough to take Castiel’s hand in his, pulling the dark haired boy forward until they were both sprinting through the trees, making so much more progress than they had been before.

It took until Cas felt like he couldn’t possibly run anymore that Dean stopped, turning abruptly as to catch Castiel and bring him to a halt as well, arms wrapped tight around the still sobbing boy. Cas didn’t hesitate to bury his face into Dean’s chest, grabbing fistfuls of fabric at his back as he held on tighter than he ever had before. “Y-you s-scared me. I th-thought you we-weren’t wearing it.”

“Are you kidding me?” The green eyed man gave a short laugh, but it was false and shaky at best. “I never take it off. The passing out is just a side effect of more powerful spells.”

Castiel huffed to the best of his abilities at the time. “I th-thought you were d-dead.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” The elder man murmured into his lover’s hair, sliding thumbs along wet cheeks to catch falling tears. “Shh, I’m not, okay? I’m fine, all thanks to you.”

The object in reference was taken out as Cas pulled on the small chain around the Auror’s neck, bringing the pendant out from under his clothing. Holding it tightly he pressed a kiss to the wing shaped silver, thanking any god that would listen for its existence on his lover.

Castiel had poured a lot of time and effort into the small charm, and for good reason too. After he’d heard from a professor at school that the reason the previous Head Auror, Harry Potter, had survived the killing curse was because of a simple love charm by his mother, he had become obsessed. He’d spent hours in the library pouring over protection spells and charms, though he could never seem to find the thing he wanted. Eventually he’d decided to simply come up with one on his own, his opportunity coming when Professor Singer had offered up a vial of Liquid Luck as a reward for a competition in Potions, the Huffelpuff pouring himself into his work in order to win the mixture. With his victory he was able to soak the wing pendant – Cas found the shape fitting as Dean had the occasional want to call him Angel – in the liquid before putting various love and protection charms on the object. Dean would kill him if he found out how he’d tried out the necklace on himself first, but he’d come to no harm, so there was no reason for him to know.

“Gotta say, this thing has saved my life more times than I can count.”

Castiel gave out a harsh laugh. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

The brunette didn’t respond to that, simply holding his lover still trying to calm down for a moment longer. They couldn’t stay for long, they both knew that, but Cas couldn’t seem to bring himself to pull away from Dean. Eventually the older man had to initiate the movement. “We should get back. Warn the teachers about demons getting closer to the school. They need to get everyone back inside.”

The last thing that Cas wanted to do at the time was move from Dean’s arms, but the Auror was right, they couldn’t be the reason students were killed because they didn’t warn them in time. To try and make up for lost time they ran, stumbling through the snow with joined hands, probably looking a sight rushing into Ellen’s pub, frantic and out of breath. They found Professor Singer at the bar, talking to Ellen as they had expected, and taking in their appearance with a skeptical look.

“Bobby, we need to talk to you.” Dean was out of breath, but still managed to keep his voice low, not wanting to be overheard and cause a panic.

“Okay.”

“We saw a demon by the shrieking shack. There hasn’t been one this close to the school before. We need to get everyone inside. If we-”

“Now wait a second, wait a second.” The professor held up a hand to stop his former student, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “You two saw a demon, and you’re still alive?”

Dean indignantly began to protest, but Castiel was quick to interrupt, knowing what his teacher meant. “Dean got hit by a spell, but we were able to run away before anything else happened.”

“You got hit?” In a second Bobby went from incredulous to concerned, his paternal instinct too strong to not.

“I’m fine, it wore off.” The green eyed man was quick to brush off any worry about him, sending Cas a glare for ratting him out.

“Still, you should go get checked out just in case. Cas, you make sure he gets over to the medicine wing, I’ll go round up the other teachers. We’ll get the students safe inside.”

Needless to say, Dean wasn’t excited about being dragged back to the school to see Madam Hester, he would much rather be out helping, but he didn’t fight against his boyfriend, knowing it would calm his still frayed nerves. Also, Cas had threatened to drag Dean to the infirmary by his ear if he had to, so help him god.

The Auror thankfully saved the ‘I told you so’ speech after he checked out just fine, the nurse giving him a sweet smile as she told him he was healthy as a horse. Cas still hovered worriedly nearby though, loath to leave his lover and return to his common room, despite what he’d been told. They probably wanted to get a head count of all the students, but Bobby could probably guess where he’d be, so it would be fine.

Dean was quick to catch on to the rigid posture Castiel had adopted, arms crossed over his chest in a form of comfort and defense against the bad things going on around him. The older man reached out to him in offering. “Come here.” His voice was soft and gentle, a constant comfort to the mess that was Castiel’s mind.

The blue eyed boy complied easily, melting into the warm embrace of bare skin that was available to him since Madam Hester’d had him remove his shirt so she could inspect the targeted area. As expected, Dean’s skin was as smooth and flawless as always, save for the faint spattering of freckles he carried. “Sorry,” The Hufflepuff mumbled against a tan shoulder, “I’m not normally this needy. It’s embarrassing.”

“Dude, you’re kidding me, right?” The brunette asked incredulously, maneuvering his boyfriend so that he was sitting on his lap. “You thought I was dead. I think that’s enough warrant to be a little clingy. Honestly, if I was in your place I’d probably be a whole lot worse. Already Bobby complains about me being too over protective of you.”

“I know.” Cas conceded, running nimble fingers along the different lines and creases of Dean’s face, all perfect in his eyes. “You jumped in front of a killing curse for me. That takes some dedication.” There was a moment of silence in which Dean shrugged, and Cas studied him with narrowed, knowing eyes. “You weren’t thinking about how you would survive the spell, were you? You were just acting on instinct.”

Dean had to bury his face against Cas’ neck before he spoke again, unable to look his lover in the eye as he spoke his next words. “Honestly, I’d forgotten I was wearing the pendant at all.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think guys? Should I continue this?


End file.
